


[podfic] Safekeeping

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 6.49 in the morning on a Thursday, he's running late for work, it's warm and cloudy outside, his striped mug is half-full of hot tea, the man standing on his doorstep is smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235784) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



> Fabulous cover art by [Send_Reinforcements](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Reinforcements)

 

download from the archive

  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122727.zip) / [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Safekeeping.m4b) / 4:08


End file.
